


Mistletoe Kiss

by onomatopia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onomatopia/pseuds/onomatopia
Summary: In which Sakura teases Sasuke endlessly and Sasuke acts like an embarrassed teenage girl.





	Mistletoe Kiss

A/N: Forgive me, I cannot seem to write a Sasuke-kun that's not OOC.

—

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke turned his head toward his pretty pink-haired team mate who's approaching him.

"How come you're not on top of the Christmas tree? I thought that's where angels belonged," Sakura said and then gave him a wink.

Sasuke felt his face grow hot and scowled at Sakura in reply as he heard Naruto and Ino, who were sitting beside him, snicker at him.

Naruto held a Christmas party in his apartment and because Sasuke is staying with him for a while, he has no choice but to get off his brooding ass and join the party.

"Pardon me," Sakura continued when she finally reached where they all sat and pointed at Sasuke's lap, "But is this seat taken?" she asked then smirked at him.

Naruto and Ino only guffawed when Sasuke all but spewed out his drink and stood up, not quite knowing what to do.

"I'm just gonna," Sasuke started but trailed off uncomfortably when he felt Sakura intensely looking at him and decided to just gesture the way to the kitchen and removed himself from the group.

"Sakura-chan, when will you stop bullying the poor bastard?" Naruto asked, shaking his head at her and trying to hold back his grin.

"When it stops being fun," she answered jokingly and took Sasuke's seat.

Sakura watched Sasuke head to the kitchen with amusement as she continued to drink her beer. 

Sakura watched Sasuke head to the kitchen with amusement as she continued to drink her beer. 

Sasuke-kun, she muses, is really fun to tease. His neck and ears go all red and he gets all awkward and panicky. He's usually cool and composed but whenever she's around, he transforms into this stuttering mess and she decided to take advantage of it.

Sasuke just came back from his two-year sojourn around villages outside Konoha two weeks ago and Sakura has picked up the habit of flirting with him every now and then.

It all started when she and Naruto welcomed Sasuke at the village gates and because she didn't know how to act around him, she just told him a pick up line out of nowhere to ease the tension between them.

"So how are you, Sasuke-kun?" she asked when he turned to acknowledge her presence after a quick banter with Naruto.

Sasuke looked at her for a few seconds and turned away immediately, his ears turning red, "I'm fine," he mumbled.

Sakura, still stupefied that he's here, right in front of her, answered him absentmindedly, "Hey, I didn't ask how you looked!"

There was a moment of silence among the three of them before Sakura realized what she said and she would have been embarrassed if she did not saw the blush creeping into Sasuke-kun's face. 

And so the Bullying-Sasuke-kun-Everytime-She-Had-A-Chance project begins.

"You must be tired, Sasuke-kun," she continued, a mischievous smirk forming on her lips.

Sasuke looked at her suspiciously and was about to reply when she cut him off.

"Because you're running through my mind all night," Sakura finished.

Sasuke all but sputtered, trying to form a dignified response and Naruto just gagged at his two best friends.

"It's a good thing you went to see me and get a check up," Sakura blabbered to him one day when he visited her at the hospital, when really, it was just an excuse so he could spend time with her.

"Cause I think you're lacking some Vitamin Me," she continued and then gave him a cheeky grin.

"I think I'm gonna need a second opinion," Sasuke deadpanned.

Most of the time, she didn't even have to tell him some lame pick up line. She just had to intentionally brush their fingers when she hands him a scroll from Kakashi, or she just had to sit beside him closely and stare at him intently or just randomly wink at him when they spar, then bam! Sasuke goes from being a tall scary dude to a blushing and embarrassed teenage girl.

But sometimes, Sasuke-kun can be super dumb.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put 'U' and 'I' together," Sakura told him one time at Ichiraku's while they waited for Naruto.

Sasuke frowned and scrunched his forehead, "Why would you do that? It's hard enough to guess which letter comes next without having to sing the alphabet all over from the start every damn time and now you want to make it even more complicated."

Sakura just stared at him for a long time and laughed at him, "Sasuke-kun, you are an idiot."

"Me? Idiot? I'm not the one who wants to jumble alphabet letters and complicate everyone's lives around here."

—

Sasuke was standing by the kitchen counter and trying to open a beer bottle when he felt someone enter the kitchen. He turned around and saw Sakura by the doorway, looking all pretty with that stupid bright smile of hers, that stupid pastel pink hair, that stupid clear green eyes, and that stupid cute red dress she's wearing paired with a stupid cute boots.

He chastised himself for losing his cool around her earlier for what seemed to be the nth time whenever she flirts with him. She knows just how much she affects him and she's enjoying it.

Sasuke just nodded at her and took a swig from his beer, trying to keep it cool and get his shit together around the girl (he wants to spend the rest of his life with) likes.

He just continued awkwardly standing there and took a peek at Sakura out of the corner of his eye. He gulped when he heard her approach him slowly, looking as if she was planning something terrible.

"I just came to check on you, Sasuke-kun. You've been gone for quite a while," She said as she neared him.

His heart started pounding when she stood just a feet away from him, looking so beautiful with that smile.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered.

Sasuke looked around to find that he and Sakura were alone in the kitchen, the sounds of Naruto and Kiba's ruckus muffled outside.

"There's just you and me here, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said and closed the distance between them.

There were only the two of them in the kitchen and he doesn't know if he should feel scared or excited or both.

Sasuke cleared his throat and nervously backed away from Sakura. 

Ever since his return home, he and Sakura never really got the chance to be alone together because she was always busy with the hospital while Naruto always pestered him. He doesn't really know what to do when he's around her because there's always this thick air of tension between them.

Yes, they have this unspoken promise of a future together before he left her two years ago but how can it happen if he keeps transforming into a pile of ridiculous mess whenever she's near him?

Sakura stepped forward while giving him a smouldering look that makes him want to pull his hair out of his head. Sasuke looked away and took a step back at the same time that Sakura stepped forward once more. 

He was about to take another step behind when his back hit the kitchen counter and Sakura smirked evilly as she started to lean into him, putting her arms on his either side, effectively trapping him.

He could use his powers and disappear anytime or he could just push Sakura away but his body seemed immobile as he was locked into her stare. This woman is dangerous, he thinks.

Sakura looked up and forced out a laugh as she returned her gaze back to him, "Oh wow. How did that mistletoe get here?"

Sasuke looked up and gulped once more when he saw that hanging above them was indeed a mistletoe.

"Y-yes," he replied lamely. He didn't even know what it was that she said.

"There's something I want more than anything right now, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, her gaze turning from his eyes to his lips.

Sasuke could feel his heart hammering loudly in his chest he was afraid that she might actually hear it. Be a man, Sasuke, goddamnit.

"What?" he asked nervously, his gaze at her lips.

"Well, it's the holidays. And it's just the two of us here, Sasuke-kun," she replied.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura stood on her tippy toes and whispered to his ear that made him shiver, "I want something hot, something to keep me warm tonight."

Sasuke's eyes widened a little, his pants suddenly tightening. They haven't even gone out on a date yet!

"Sakura, are you sure that this is what you want?" Sasuke choked out, his heart still beating fast in anxiety and anticipation.

"Sasuke-kun, this all I've been thinking about ever since I got here," she said and then smiled seductively at him. "Don't you want it, too?"

Sasuke can't place it but there's something sinister hidden in her smile.

"Here?" Sasuke asked, still looking unsure.

Sakura leaned on him further, her hands reaching for something behind him. 

"Of course. Where else?" she asked, her voice husky.

Their faces are only an inch apart and he could feel her breath fanning his cheek. Her lips brushed the shell of his ear that almost made him whimper if not for the years of practiced self restraint. Their eyes are locked into each other as she leaned closer to him. He could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest. He was sure that their lips would meet when suddenly—

Click. 

"Do you want marshmallows in your hot cocoa too, Sasuke-kun?"

"What."

Sasuke blinked and saw that Sakura stepped away from him, grinning widely. He then turned around and saw the electric kettle behind him turned on. It must have been the thing she was reaching for while leaning into him earlier. 

He frowned and looked back at Sakura again, who was now wearing an innocent look.

Sakura moved around him and picked up two mugs from the dish rack and set them back down at the counter. She stood beside Sasuke, looking as if she's trying not to laugh, "What is it, Sasuke-kun? You look like a puppy who's been denied a treat."

Sasuke grinded his teeth when he finally got back to his senses and realized that she's making fun of him again!

"Well if you want, we could continue whatever it is you're thinking of earlier, Sasuke-kun," Sakura continued and winked at him.

Sasuke could feel the blood rushing to his face and only glared at Sakura in response.

This time, Sakura could not hold it anymore and laughed out loud, "Hahahaha! Forgive me, Sasuke-kun! You're just so cute when you get all flustered!"

"Oh really?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth while he mustered his fiercest death glare.

Sakura seemed unaffected by what is obviously his burgeoning wrath and only laughed harder and pointed at him continuously. This woman is just not afraid of him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You looked like a lost puppy earlier!" She kept saying while still laughing.

Sasuke just stood there, his anger at this pretty pink haired teammate who drives him crazy is starting to dissipate as she continued to grace the room with the sound of her laugh. He could feel the side of his lips involuntary lifting up as he gazed at her. Suddenly it doesn't matter that she was laughing at his expense and she kept bruising his ego. The fact that she was laughing uncontrollably, the fact that there was clear joy in her green eyes, and the fact that he was the reason for it makes his heart swell with pride. 

And he doesn't know if it's the swig of beer he just drank, or if it's because it's just the two of them here and no one's around or if it's because he's so pathetically smitten with her, but he decided to do the craziest thing.

"Sakura."

Sakura finally stopped laughing and looked at him, smiling widely and the sides of her eyes crinkling, "Yes, Sasu—"

She was cut off when Sasuke pulled her close and descended his face down to hers when she bumped into his chest. Their lips met for a few seconds before Sasuke finally pulled away while he could still stop himself. 

Sakura's eyes widened and immediately stepped back, "What? I'm, what? What just happened?" 

All of the embarrassment Sasuke felt after the kiss suddenly vanished when he saw her stuttering and blushing and panicking in front of him. She was looking at him disbelievingly and opened and closed her mouth multiple times.

He finally gets why Sakura teases him often. It is indeed fun.

Sasuke smirked and leaned into her, "We're under the mistletoe, remember?" he said huskily. He felt her shiver before he stepped back from her, proud of himself for reducing her into a blubbering mess. 

He then headed out of the kitchen, taking one last look at her, still blushing and shell shocked at what had just transpired.

Who's flustered now, eh?


End file.
